


Duty & Honor:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [43]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Coffee, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e17 E'ao Lu'au A Kualima (Offer Young Taro Leaves To), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Dinners, Fellatio, Friendship, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Episode: s09e17 E'ao Lu'au A Kualima (Offer Young Taro Leaves To), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Stripping, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Danny, & Adam all help Junior through his difficult time, Were they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	1. One:

*Summary: Steve, Danny, & Adam all help Junior through his difficult time, Were they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

It was an awful night, Officer Junior Reigns did his job, & did by the book, but he felt awful that he took someone's soon to be husband, & a baby boy's father away from him. There was no other choice, The more that he told himself, the more he felt awful about it, whenever it enters his mind, It just made him feel even more sadder.

"How's he doing, Baby ?", Commander Steve McGarrett asked one of his husbands, Officer Adam Noshimuri, as they watched Junior stared off into space in his office, & had a sad expression on his face. "Not so good, Steve, I think a night with us, & some of Danny's cooking would do the trick", Adam answered honestly, & the Five-O Commander nodded in complete understanding.

"I will talk to Danny about it, when I see him, If I tell him that this evening is for Junior, He won't have a problem with it", The Handsome Asian nodded, & kissed him, saying, "Great, Then, It's settled", as they went on their separate ways for the day. Steve found Danny later by the coffee machine, as they took a break. "There is something that I need to talk to you about", The Blond nodded, & gave him his fullest attention.

The Former Seal explained the situation, The Shorter Man immediately felt bad for his friend,& told his lover, "Have him come at 7:00, After a nice dinner, We can have a chat with him", as they took a sip of their coffee. Steve kissed him, & said, "You are the best", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "I know", They cleaned out their cups, & went back to work, & forget their current situation for awhile.


	2. Two:

Junior accepted the invitation, as soon as the men told him. Danny went to make all of his favorite foods, as the young seal relaxed with the two men. He was starting to feel a little bit better, & was happy to be with his friends. Adam was cautious, & the former yakuza leader asked this of him, as he handed him a beer.

“How are you doing, Junior, Really ?”, The Young Man sighed, & said, “I am starting to feel better, But, I can’t help to feel a little guilty, I mean I took a father away from his child, Sometimes, I think I don’t deserve the badge”, He confessed to his friends sadly.

Danny called the men to the table, & heard what Junior just said, “You do deserve the badge, Cause you were courageous under stress, You saved a life, My life, I don’t want to hear you badmouthing yourself, Understand me ?”, He said, as he making that point clear to him.

“I do”, & the dinner changed into a more pleasant one, where they were having fun, & enjoying each other’s company for the rest of their time. Steve walked his protégé to the door, & told him this, as he puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“You _**do**_ deserve the badge, & the spot on the team, Junes, You already took a big step, You are learning from your mistakes, Keep doing that, You are gonna be successful as a cop”, Junior smiles for the first time, & said, “Thanks, Steve”, & left to go back to his place.

As soon as the former seal came back in, He had hands all over him, & he was quickly stripped by his husbands, & was left naked as a jailbird. “Get to the couch, Now !”, The Loudmouth Detective exclaimed in a commanding tone, as he slapped the Five-O Commander on his vulnerable asscheeks, Steve didn’t need to be told twice, He did as he was told.


	3. Three: Epilogue:

“You need to destress, & not think about so much stuff, as Adam was giving him a dirty kiss, & unbuttoning his shirt, one button at a time. He caressed his flanks, showing the utmost care. The Other Men quickly stripped out of their clothes, not losing focus on the situation.

“GAWWWD !!!!!”, Steve exclaimed, as a response to his husbands touch, He arched back, as the blond was teasing, & playing with his cock, & balls. He gasped, as his golden adonis was performing fellatio on him, while Adam was having sucking on each of his nipples, & trying to make him a ruined man from there.

The Former Seal was a prisoner of theirs, & he didn’t mind, not one bit, Also, He loved being cherished, & taken care of for once. He was enjoying what was being done to him, He moaned in pleasure, as Adam joined in on the fun with Danny, & they were practically making their husband beg for it.

“I love you, I love you so much”, He said breathlessly, as they kissed him once again, flicking their tongues in between, as they were worshiping their man in front of them. “We love you too”, The Handsome Asian said, as he smiled at him. “Always & Forever,” The Loudmouth Detective smiled bigger, as he made that vow. 

They made sure that they were getting the same treatment, & worshiped each other, as they were not letting up on each other, as they were fucking each other, not stopping for anything. The Heat in the room risen, as they were increasing their tempo, & rhythm. The Threesome Couple were continuing to do their thing, til they were spent.

It was a challenge, Everyone was getting their needs met. Then, They were tired, & spent, They just relaxed against each other, as they hugged, & snuggled against each other. It was a perfect way to end the day.

As they were gonna fall asleep on that spacious couch, The Shorter Man said to him reassuring, “Love, I wouldn’t worry about Junior, He will be fine, He always get back on his feet”, Steve knew that it was true, & felt better about it, only a little bit. Adam says from his other side, “Junior is lucky you have you in his life, as so do we, Everything will be fine”, He promised, & they fell asleep that peaceful evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
